


La serata speciale di Asagi

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not What It Looks Like
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asagi, in un giorno invernale, incontra qualcuno di speciale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La serata speciale di Asagi

La prima volta che lo vide, Asagi pensò che fosse un sogno.

Era splendido, con la sua fresca giovinezza e la sua espressione diffidente, i suoi occhioni verdi che lo scrutavano con sospetto; aveva sicuramente vissuto una vita difficile ed aveva imparato a non fidarsi di nessuno, tantomeno di chi lo scrutava con aria interessata – la curiosità altrui non era mai un bene e, sicuramente, in pochi l’avevano trattato come si deve.

Eppure, Asagi se ne innamorò a prima vista, decidendo immediatamente di portarselo a casa.

Certo, non fu facile convincerlo a salire in macchina e fu persino più difficile persuaderlo a farsi prendere in braccio dal cantante, sebbene le coccole in ascensore avevano spinto il nuovo ospite del musicista a rilassarsi un po’. Il padrone di casa non perse tempo e pensò ad asciugargli di persona il corpo dall’umidità di quell’inverno, indugiando particolarmente sul ventre morbido per carezzarlo: nonostante fosse stato al freddo fino a quel momento, era caldo e le dita del cantante scorrevano su di lui con piacere.

Una volta asciutto, Asagi lo rifocillò con i migliori cibi che aveva in dispensa, continuando a coccolarlo mano a mano che le sue difese andavano ad allentarsi.

“Sei bellissimo…” sussurrò dolcemente, tornando a scrutarlo negli occhioni verdi da vicino.

Sorrise soddisfatto ed attese che il suo ospite finisse di cenare: aveva una classe tutta sua nel chinare il capo per prendere dei bocconi non troppo grossi di cibo, mangiando con gusto, ma senza abbuffarsi. Il musicista lo trovava curioso e piacevole.

Lo portò in camera con sé: le resistenze dell’altro erano ormai crollate.

Asagi sentì lo sguardo del suo ospite su di sé mentre si spogliava dei vestiti, ma non ne fu turbato; divertito, decise di lasciarlo libero di vagare per la casa mentre prendeva un libro dal comodino e tornava a leggere dal punto in cui l’aveva interrotto.

L’altro, tuttavia, si mosse solo per raggiungerlo sul letto.

 

 

“Indovinate chi ho portato a casa ieri sera?”

“Un condor?” interloquì Tsunehito, esagerando volutamente e non dando cenno di scomporsi all’occhiataccia che il cantante gli rivolse.

Hiroki, dal canto suo, mise da parte lo spartito: “Un altro gatto?”

“Sono davvero così prevedibile?” sospirò Asagi.

“Preferivo il condor.” Sottolineò il bassista, collegando il basso agli amplificatori.

 


End file.
